


Testing the Ropes

by hypaalicious



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Light BDSM, Reader-Insert, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 11:17:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11401419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hypaalicious/pseuds/hypaalicious
Summary: Thinking that you'd like to explore more unorthodox expoits in the bedroom with your boyfriend, you got the bright idea to try and tie yourself up and wait in bed for him when he gets home. Because actually talking to him about it is the easy way to go about things.Turned out way better than you thought it would.





	Testing the Ropes

**Author's Note:**

> Taciturn...
> 
> You wanted more dom!Iggy, right?

_Okay, so how do I do this next part?_ You sat on the edge of the bed and looked down at the items next to you, scratching your head. When you had first come up with the idea, it seemed like a good one… in theory. But it wasn’t until you got halfway through with it that it wasn’t actually doable in practice. Shifting your gaze up to the clock on the wall, you estimated that you had about fifteen minutes before Ignis was due home. _I guess I’ll just have to fandangle it somehow._ Trying not to feel as silly as you knew you had to be to even attempt this, you reached up and pulled the blindfold down over your eyes before feeling on the bed next to you for the braided silk rope you had spent entirely too much money on.

It was going to be a surprise for both you and your boyfriend, one that would hopefully end in fun times and not… funny times. But judging by the way you kept fumbling with tying the rope around your own wrists, your expectations for the evening were looking more and more like they were going to fall flat. _Why couldn’t I just talk to Ignis about this like a normal person?_ You used your fingers to hold one end of the rope down and raised your wrists to your teeth to try and weave the rest of the rope around to make a passable knot. For whatever reason, you figured that letting him come home and find you in a bunch of fancy underwear and matching robe all tied up and waiting for him would make ending his stressful day at the Citadel a bit better. More specifically, you were _really_ hoping that he’d take some of that stress out on you.

It’s not like you were dissatisfied with your sex life with Ignis; he was an attentive and caring lover that left you breathless each and every time you two were together. But lately, you had found yourself wanting something a bit less soft, and you had no idea how to bring it up other than to just… do it. A friend of yours had recommended a book to you awhile ago that you had gotten around to reading, and even though you had put it off because it was a romance novel of all things, it had ended up being pretty good. But what had piqued your interest in the end were the concepts of BDSM that had been liberally referenced throughout the pages, and it got your mind whirling in daydreams of what it would be like to be dominated in that manner. You made sure you were by yourself when you did all of your “research”, because you wanted to be perfectly sure what you were getting into before even bringing it up to Ignis. While a lot of the concepts were intriguing, you soon came to the realization that all you wanted was to be entirely at his mercy in ways that you couldn’t describe other than losing yourself to random fantasies in which Ignis acted entirely different than the man you were currently dating.

Too bad you never actually garnered the courage to tell him about what you were thinking. Fiddling blindly with the piss poor knot that you’d managed to tie despite the handicaps that you’d imposed upon yourself in the process, you sighed and flopped backwards onto the bed. _Waiting sucks, even moreso when you can’t see._ Letting your mind wander, it started filtering in scenarios of how you imagined the night would go. Maybe Ignis would walk in silently after spotting you from the doorway, startling you with a hand on your inner thigh before ripping off your panties. Or maybe he’d just lay right on top of you while purring naughty words into your ear, holding your bound wrists above your head. You entertained yourself with increasingly steamy scenarios, pushing your knees together and getting yourself worked up so much that you completely lost track of time. It wasn’t until you heard the latch of the bedroom door open that you snapped back to reality, and actually sat up so fast that you felt that you might have given yourself a minor case of whiplash.

“______? Why are you in bed so early, are you not feeling…” you heard Ignis’ voice filter to your ears and immediately trail off when you knew he had caught sight of you on the bed. Holding your breath, you turned your head to where you hoped the door was, and opened your mouth to say something extremely seductive.

“Hi.” _Oh my gods, what a fail._ A familiar, yet infuriating tingle started culminating in your body, and you knew you would be bright red in less than twenty seconds. “That… wasn’t what I meant to say.”

There was a silence that seemed to stretch for entirely too long, and then he spoke again, his voice sounding somewhat strangled. “It wasn’t?”

 _Shit, I knew this was stupid._ Huffing irritably, you scooted yourself to the edge of the bed and stood up, raising your hands to the edge of your blindfold and flipping it up to look at him. It took your eyes a bit to adjust to light again, but when they came into proper focus you could definitely see how Ignis was frozen in the doorway, staring at you with wide eyes… and trying his damnedest not to burst out laughing.

“You think this is funny, don’t you?”

He coughed, trying to regain composure. “I think that this is… very unexpected behavior, my love.”

You pursed your lips and stared at him, unimpressed at his attempt at diplomacy. You knew it wasn’t his fault that you had tried to do something so silly, but it had taken so much courage for you to even go through with it that it wasn’t settling well that he was way more amused than enticed in the end. Closing his eyes briefly, he breathed out the remnants of his humor and walked towards you, seeing that you were upset.

“Obviously, I seem to have missed important signals you’ve been giving me lately,” Ignis wrapped his arms around you, and despite your earlier irritation you found yourself melting into the familiar comfort he never ceased to provide for you. “I know that my work has been weighing more heavily on me as of late, but there’s no excuse for me to be this obtuse. Please, ______, tell me what’s on your mind.”

Pushing your head into his shirt, you hoped that your reply would still be heard despite your urge to want to hide. “Well, speaking of your work… it’s been stressful for you, right?”

“Well, yes, but-”

“Do you ever think about letting those frustrations out on me?”

You felt his body stiffen in shock at your words. “Absolutely _not._ I take great care to keep you insulated from the constant stressors that permeate my profession, and I would never even dream about-”

You pushed yourself away from his chest to look up at him before he went off into a long, indignant tirade. “No, not like that. But, um… sexually?”

His mouth hung slightly agape, poised to say words that had since died on his lips at your second interruption. You felt the gears moving in his mind as he connected the dots quickly, taking in your choice of clothing, blindfold, before settling on your bound wrists. “Oh.”

Feeling the blush in your cheeks brighten, you pushed onward before you could chicken out. “I’ve been doing a lot of thought on it, and… if that was something that interested you, I’m okay with it. You won’t upset me or anything.”

Ignis still held you loosely in the circle of his arms, studying your face with a critical eye. “So, what you are essentially saying is that you have a desire to have me utterly dominate you in the bedroom. Is that correct?”

 _Damnit._ Even him just saying the words plainly caused a direct increase to the latent state of arousal that you’d been sitting on ever since you had laid down on the bed earlier and rehearsed probable ways that the evening could unfold. “Um… yes. That’s right.”

He let out a sigh then, and his arms dropped from around you to fold across his chest. “That is a serious proclamation, love. Are you certain?”

“Yes, I am,” you replied, temporarily bolstered by the fact that he hadn’t completely shut down the concept. “I know that you hold back a lot, especially when we’re together. I love the fact that you’re always so sweet, considerate and gentle in the way that you handle me. Hell, I just love _you._ Which is why… I thought I should let you know that at least with me, you don’t have to put yourself second. You can just, I dunno… _be.”_

Ignis blinked and cast his eyes downward slightly, and you recognized it as his contemplative state. You let him work through whatever he needed to in silence, the faint ticking of the clock on the wall serving as your company in the meantime. Eventually, his arms unfolded and he carefully grasped your hands, examining your handiwork. “These are poor knots,” he murmured as he unraveled the rope.

“Hey, I did the best I could on my own,” you feigned offense, knowing good and damn well that he was right.

“I can make better ones,” Ignis replied casually, and you did a small double-take when he met your gaze. There was a hint of something different in his eyes that made your heart skip half a beat.

“Oh, well… by all means,” you said as you held your now bare wrists out to him. “Show me what you can do, sir.”

You had added the honorific kind of as a joke to help calm your nerves that had sprung up quite suddenly, even if some of your unsaid fantasies included calling him that every now and again. To his benefit, he didn’t even blink at it, instead coming forward to place a slow, closed lipped kiss on your lips. Even for as chaste as it was, you almost lost yourself into all of the love that you felt him pour into every kiss that you two shared. When he stepped back from you, he couldn’t help but give you a small smile at the way you had to catch yourself from leaning forward to follow him. Taking one of your hands in his own, he moved to stand behind you as he took the length of rope he unraveled and began properly situating it again.

You didn’t realize until later why the kiss he gave you seemed oddly final. The Ignis you were familiar with was saying goodbye.

The final knot was tied, and you flexed your fingers to test your newly acquired restraints. _He wasn’t bluffing on his knot tying skills, I see._ Way better than what you could have managed, blindfolded or not, the rope was snug enough to keep your arms in place but didn’t cut off any circulation. You started to say something about how good he was at it when you felt him yank hard at your bindings, causing you to gasp and stumble backwards to collide with his chest.

“So… the kitten wants to play tonight, does she?”

You couldn’t do anything but stare straight ahead at the opposite wall, the remnants of his words and the sinful purr in which they were said rendering you shocked still. Ignis kept the pressure on your wrists, causing your back to bow and push your chest outwards. You didn’t even know how to respond anymore; all of the mental rehearsals you had done in your spare time flew right out of the window now that you were experiencing the real thing. His warm breath tickled your right ear as he leaned forward, and you shivered at the feel of his lips just brushing your earlobe.

“Tell me something, my dear. Are you truly ready to submit to me?” His left hand felt up along your ribcage before settling on your breast, giving it a firm squeeze. You could feel the texture of his gloves even through the flimsy fabric of your lingerie, and goosebumps started to rise in the wake of his touches.

“I… yes. Sir,” you added as an afterthought, trying to keep your voice even. Responding with a dark chuckle, Ignis bit your earlobe, and you instinctively jerked your head at the sensation as he let his teeth drag along the skin there.

“I don’t think you are, yet.” His hand had slipped under your bra to cup your breast properly. “But you will be.”

You couldn’t deny the effect he was having on you, then. It had you nervous, jittery and more than a little shellshocked at how easily he had slipped into his new role… which made you wonder how many times he had done this prior to being with you. But despite all of the particulars that raced through your mind at the moment, the sheer material of your panties wasn’t doing much to hide the evidence of your obvious arousal. They were wet, darkened with your essence that had decided to leak out of you at an alarming rate. _Gods, and he’s barely touched me._ Your heart rate increased as you felt the hand that had been steadily fondling your breast quickly leave that area to reach up and forcibly grab your hair to pull your head back far enough to reach his lips.

It was an awkward position he had you in, and the muscles in your neck strained at the continuous pressure he put on your head to keep it where he wanted it, but the way he kissed you made up for everything about it. His tongue delved deep into the caverns of your mouth, eagerly swallowing your moans as he kissed you like he was trying to devour you. The excitement in the pit of your stomach churned at the rough handling that you were getting from your normally benign lover, and you idly wondered if there was something wrong with you to have wanted this so badly.

_Well, If there’s anything wrong with me, then I don’t even care._

As your lips separated, you opened your eyes and looked up into Ignis’ glittering green ones, your chest heaving with the need for air and the need for him. You weren’t even sure which one outweighed the other, but the more you stared at him you felt as if nothing else mattered but him and whatever he wanted to do with you. Judging by his erection that was steadily pressing into your ass, you knew that he was as into everything as you were.

“Just take me, Iggy,” your mouth seemed to move of its own accord. You had only meant to think it, but it seemed as though the filter between your brain and vocal cords was breaking down. Releasing your hair, you worked the stiffness out of your neck as he walked you towards the center of the room. You found yourself facing the bed, and you made to take a step towards it before he stopped you.

“Not yet,” Ignis stepped around to your front then, and you looked up at him curiously. “Let me see how obedient you can be.” He placed a hand on your shoulder. “Kneel.”

Blinking twice, you slowly lowered yourself to the floor, his steady hand helping you keep your balance while you did so. Your center of gravity was off kilter with your hands tied the way they were, and you compensated by keeping your knees spread wider that you would have liked in order to stay upright. You had been keeping your thighs as close together as possible to have some relief from all of the sexual tension that had permeated the room, and the cool air hitting your clit made your body tense up even more.

“Good girl,” Ignis ran a hand through your hair then, and you found yourself anticipating him grabbing your strands again, but he didn’t. _I’m jumping at shadows, now._ Watching him walk over to one of the chairs in the corner of the room, he proceeded to undress himself as he normally would after work like he didn’t have a very rapt and horny audience right there on the floor waiting for him. Your breathing became steadily more erratic as you watched him carefully remove his gloves and place them on the small table beside him. You were sure you were audibly panting when he undid the buttons on his shirt and slipped his toned, lithe form out of that. By the time his pants were removed, you had to avert your gaze to the wall to get a hold of yourself for a moment.

“Eyes on me, kitten,” You jumped at his voice being closer than you expected, and he reached down to grasp your chin and yank it upwards. He was completely naked now, and even though you didn’t dare break eye contact with him, every bit of you was yearning to put your focus on his bobbing member that was teasing you in your peripheral vision. “Every part of you is mine, including your gaze.” His fingers traveled up to your eyelashes and feathered across them. “Is that understood?”

You started to nod, but thought against it. “Yes, sir.”

Pleased with your response, he straightened up and walked out of your line of sight. You didn’t know what was going on until you heard a door open and shut, and shortly thereafter the sound of running water was heard through the pipes. _Did he seriously leave me here while he went and took a shower?_ You found yourself caught between feeling irritated at his audacity and put out that you couldn’t join him. Of course, you then started visualizing how he looked all wet and soapy in all the right areas, and you let out a frustrated groan at your predicament. Wiggling your fingers and huffing, you just busied yourself by watching the second hand move around on the clock.

It only took three minutes and forty-two seconds for you to figure out that Ignis was doing all of this on purpose. From the way he had you kneel, to the deceptively casual strip tease, and now waiting until he was done bathing. _If his goal was to get me so sexually frustrated that I could implode into tiny little pieces, then he’s accomplished that five times over._ Your knees were beginning to hurt having stayed in that position for longer than you’ve ever in your life had to be in it, and you fought the urge to fidget around.

When the door to the bathroom opened again, bringing in the sweet smell of steamy water and the sandalwood soap he liked to use, you let out a sigh of relief and tried turning your head to see him. All you managed to do was get a glimpse of his legs as he passed you and sat down on the edge of the bed. He fiddled with his glasses for a bit, getting any errant drops of water off of the lenses with the towel he had in his hand before replacing them on his face. His still damp hair was plastered to his forehead, and you started cursing the Astrals for making such a perfect man for the express purpose of torturing you with his beauty. _But I asked for this._

Ignis regarded you then, his eyes trailing your figure before he raised his hand and beckoned you forward. It wasn’t that long of a distance, but with your arms still bound behind your back it was definitely a tedious endeavor to make your way over to him without faceplanting. The robe you still wore trailed behind you like a train as you scooted forward enough until you were right in between his legs and staring right at his cock again. He bent forward and tipped your chin up to meet his smirking expression.

“Eager, I see,” Ignis undid the front clasp of your bra to release your breasts, and his fingers were slightly clammy still from having showered. “I suppose you’ve earned your reward for waiting so patiently.” He laced his fingers through your hair to grasp the back of your head and guide you forward, even though you didn’t need any further instruction to dive right into one of your favorite sexual acts. It was rare that Ignis let you take him orally; he was usually the giver and had you coming apart around his tongue more than once. But now with the changed dynamic, you savored the feel of his cock in your mouth and your tongue tracing the ridge of his head. You were so distracted by what you were doing as well as hearing the varied sounds of approval you were coaxing from Ignis that you didn’t realize that you weren’t controlling your movements anymore; Ignis was steadily moving your head back and forth, his grip tightening on your hair the more vigorous the motion. Feeling a strange kind of euphoria wash through you that he was _finally_ losing himself in the way you’ve always wanted him to do with you, you relaxed your throat as his member steadily pushed against the back of it, restraining your gag reflex as he used you as he saw fit.

Eventually, he removed himself from your mouth with a groan, and you took your first unrestricted breath that had your head dizzy with the sudden oxygen intake. You were pulled upwards then, and you balanced precariously in your half-raised position, your legs straining with the effort. Ignis’ flushed face and darkened eyes was a welcome sight for you, and he reached out with his other hand to trail his thumb along your bruised lips still moist from the saliva you were unable to wipe away.

“Have I ever told you how much it excites me to see your face utterly debauched by my cock, darling?” He crooned, and you nearly choked at his usage of the lewd word. He had never before been so candid and blunt with his appreciation for the kinds of things you two did in the bedroom, and by the way you swore you were leaking down your thigh at that point, you sorely hoped Ignis would continue doing that on the future.

“Probably as much as it excites me to be your fucktoy… sir,” you blurted out. It only took one more additional moment before he stood up, bringing you with him. His lips crashed upon yours vigorously, and you moaned and let your neck go slack as he still had a good grip on your hair through all of it. You wished that you could touch him, then, clinging to him as if he were your only lifeboat in the sea of desire that was drowning you.

“That mouth of yours needs more training,” Ignis hissed when he was through with his assault. The blindfold that you had all but forgotten about was pulled down from its place around your forehead to rest right in between your teeth, and you instinctively clamped your lips down on it. He spun you around then, and you tripped right into the edge of the bed and fell forward, having enough sense to move your head to the side so that you could breathe. Your panties were yanked down and off of your legs next, and your bare feet found purchase on the cold floor as Ignis situated your hips and rammed into you so hard that you thought you could feel him in your uterus, and you let out a muffled shout as he started a merciless pace without further preamble. He pulled tightly at your restraints with each thrust, and the sounds you were making seemed to be in time with each and every one of them.

“If you wanted to be my plaything so badly, we could come to an arrangement,” Ignis said as he moved within you. “I could start by unraveling you in the morning, leaving my marks on you to keep you company while I’m gone…” You felt his fingers working at the knots he tied earlier, loosening your bindings. “I’d keep you in this room all day, naked save for a pretty collar of my choosing, and have you enraptured by my texts leaving you in breathless anticipation of what will become of you when I get home.” The rope fell from your wrists. “But you wouldn’t be allowed to touch yourself, dear. Because you would know that your orgasms belong to me, and me alone.” Pulling out of you then, he flipped you over, and you stared right into his burning gaze as he pinned your arms above your head.

“You wouldn’t disobey me, now would you?” He looked at you through the tawny hair that had fallen over his eyes, accentuating the intensity of his words. You tried to reply, remembered at the last minute that your mouth was otherwise occupied, and just shook your head. He eased into you much slower than before, and your eyes rolled back into your head at the feel of him filling you again.

“Such a good girl,” Ignis breathed out before picking up the pace again, your legs slung over his shoulders as he plowed into you. You were struggling to hold back your orgasm and had been for awhile, knowing that he’d have to give you permission for it. It was becoming so _hard_ though, having to take in everything that you were experiencing and immersing yourself into but only to the point in which he would allow you to. But you were determined to succeed, no matter how much he teased and tested you; you had it in your head that he held himself back all of the time, and now that he wasn’t, you could at least hold out for him.

“Hmmm, I can feel that you’re close,” Ignis said, his breathing finally showing hints of labor. He released your wrists to pull the makeshift gag out of your mouth. “Beg for me, darling.”

You half didn’t give yourself time to get enough air in your lungs before the words started tumbling out. “ _Please,_ Ig- sir, let me cum. I promise that I’ll be good. I’ll do whatever you want, whenever you want, and I… I just…” You stopped yourself before you just started babbling nonsense in your haze.

“Whatever I want? _Whenever_ I want?” He moved his hand to your throat, his movements becoming erratic. “Is that a promise?”

“Yes.”

His grip tightened, and you started to feel a bit lightheaded. “Say it again, properly.”

“Yes, sir!”

“Good. Cum for me.”

He released your throat at the same time you released the pent up emotions you had been holding back, and you shattered around his dick with a force you didn’t know you were capable of reaching. You also screamed his name loud enough for the world to hear, not caring who knew what you two were up to and how much he undid you. Ignis continued fucking you through the spasms that rippled along his length before suddenly pulling out and spilling himself all along your chest and stomach. The feel of his hot semen over you was another shock on top of everything else the evening had bestowed upon you; it wasn’t something that you thought he would be into, but you hadn’t really uncovered this side of your lover until now.

Both of you stared at each other as you came down from your highs, panting heavily as the endorphins kicked in. Ignis’ eyes softened as he looked at you drenched in his handiwork, and carefully lifted and moved your legs from his shoulders. Retrieving the towel that he had brought out with him earlier, he started cleaning you off in silence, meticulously covering every inch that he managed to splatter.

“Iggy… that was awesome,” you finally said, raising yourself up on your elbows to look at him. Your arms were tingly and sore, and you were sure by tomorrow you’d be feeling a lot worse, but at the moment you couldn’t have cared less. 

He glanced up from his ministrations. “I might have gotten carried away.”

“ _No._ No, listen to me,” Taking the towel from him and placing it aside, you took his face in your hands. “Get carried away more often. You can do that with me. That was the whole point of this. I trust you, and I love you. Okay?”

He smiled quietly at you, tracing your jawline with a finger. “Very well, then. Thank you.”

You opened your mouth to reply, but it turned into a yelp as he scooped you up in his arms and carried you to the bathroom. Sitting you on the toilet seat, he helped you get out of the robe and the bra that was still draping your frame, and turned on the shower.

“I’m sure the towel would have been fine, Iggy,” you stepped into the stall, relishing the feel of the hot water streaming down on your worn muscles. “You don’t have to take another shower.”

“On the contrary, I feel like it’s my duty to make sure that you’re pampered. You can’t break me of that, my love,” Ignis started massaging your shoulders, and you melted into his touch again. “Besides… I like to take care of my toys.”

You giggled as you turned around to face him then. “So, how much of that was an act?”

He raised an eyebrow and stayed silent while staring at you, and you did a double take. “ _All_ of it was you?”

He stepped forward, backing you up until your shoulder blades hit the cold tile of the shower wall behind you. “There’s a reason why I keep myself contained, ______,” Rivulets of water ran down his hair and onto his nose as he leaned into your neck. “I don’t wish to burn you with my… darker desires.”

Despite the sauna of the bathroom, you shivered in anticipation. “Well… what if I don’t mind getting a little burned?” You said timidly, and the smile that you felt along your skin you had your heart beating a little bit faster.

“Then I would suggest that you make no plans for tomorrow, my love. You’ll be otherwise _occupied.”_


End file.
